Port Charles Return
by Monica-Ann
Summary: Todd has business back in Port Charles. And he doesn't come alone. He brings his wife.


Port Charles Return

_Chapter One_

Carly felt the presence of another person in front of her. She looked up and saw the familiar lopsided grin of Todd Manning staring back at her from the front of the desk at the Metrocourt. For a minute, her breath caught in her throat and she was at a loss for words. "Todd!" she finally said.

"Carly," he replied.

Her face morphed into a mask of anger. "What the hell are you doing back in town?"

"Business," was his answer.

"Really?"

"Yes. I need to have a few meetings, talk to some of my people and…look to close up shop here," he informed her.

"Close up shop?" she asked. "Why?"

"I'm relocating back to Pennsylvania," Todd said, nodding his head. "Pine Valley."

"Pine Valley? Why there?"

Todd's face, unable to hold back the laughter, finally broke fully, especially as Carly's face grew more confused. After letting out a cackle, he replied, "No, Llanview actually. I've neglected the Sun for too long and it seems the Banner has become especially vulnerable, so, I have to strike while I can."

"I'm sure your sister will be love that you're attacking her business," Carly retorted.

"Well, Viki did say she really, really missed me when I got back to town."

Carly had to smile. Todd seemed to be glowing. The last time he was like this was the night of Starr's concert at the Haunted Star, when he and Blair were together. "She's forgiven you for killing your brother?"

Todd shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "What's there to forgive when the guy turns up alive?"

That caused Carly's mouth to fall open. "What?"

"Yeah, he turned up at the hospital after my daughter Dani nearly OD'ed a few months ago. It was not a warm, brotherly reunion, to say the least," Todd said. "But, him being back is the other reason I need to stay in Llanview. It's my paper. He took it from me once and I need to make sure he doesn't have another opportunity to try it again."

Carly nodded. "Well, I guess I'm happy for you. But I will miss you." She offered him a seductive smile.

Todd's face remained blank.

"Todd, what time are you planning on making that dinner reservation for?" a feminine voice called out.

Carly's smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared. "Blair! Hi! What are you doing here?"

Blair grabbed onto Todd's arm. He turned into her hair and closed his eyes, almost as if in a trance. "Well, Todd may be great at planning a wedding, but he sucks at the honeymoon getaway."

"Wedding? Honeymoon?" Quickly, her eyes darted over to their hands. They each wore wedding bands, Blair's at least a three-carat diamond. "You got married?"

"Yes, last week," Todd chortled. "You should have seen the look on her aunt's face in the church!"

"But Todd said he wanted to get everything cleared up here in Port Charles, so he booked the honeymoon suite," Blair said. Then, with a look only another woman would understand, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, you could have gone to Ireland with me years ago," he told her.

"Worst mistake of my life," she whispered back to him as she rested her head on his cheek. He moved his lips to her forehead and kissed it.

"Worst mistake of mine," Todd repeated his eyes becoming haunted. Then they cleared and he turned back to Carly. "You found the reservation yet?"

Carly herself had been caught in a fog, but she recovered. "Yes, it's right here." After giving them their room keys, they walked to the elevator hand in hand, like young lovers.

A shot of jealousy went through Carly, but then she remembered that night in July when Todd and Blair were together, watching their little girl perform. She could see just how deeply he loved her then and she knew nothing would diminish that love.

She walked out from behind the front desk and put her hand to her aching back, closing her eyes for a moment until she heard another voice. "Carly, you ready to go for that checkup?" AJ called to her.

She opened her eyes and narrowed them at him. He was pissing her off again and the baby within kicked hard. She knew in her heart it would be daddy's kid. "Yeah, I'm coming."

AJ saw the expression on her face and stopped her when she approached. "What happened?" he asked with a voice of surprising concern.

Carly didn't want to answer something about AJ's demeanor made her. "Todd Manning came back."

"Oh, your latest psycho?" AJ smirked.

Carly's eyes narrowed again. "Jackass, this is all your fault," she snarled as she pointed to her stomach. "Let's just get this over with." With that, Carly walked out of her hotel, AJ trailing her with a look of pleasure on his face.

_Chapter Two_


End file.
